Fallout 3: The Lone Wander's Adventures
by IAMTHEULTIMATE
Summary: This is the story about The Lone Wanderer and her adventures. This story is rated M for violence and gore. There maybe a bit of romance in the story, i have not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout 3: The Lone Wander's Adventures

A/N I am soooo sorry for not updating my stories! I just get so wrapped up in another project that I completely forget about it. I'm also planning to write a MLP and Sonic The Hedgehog stories. I am also taking X reader requests for the following fandoms:

My Little Pony

Fallout 3 and New Vegas

Creepypasta

Sonic The Hedgehog

Left 4 Dead  
If you have requests please PM me, if you don't have an account then E-Mail me at . . Thank you and enjoy my story!

Chapter 1: War, War never changes

_War. War never changes._

_Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple psychotic rage._

_In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. _

_But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying – but war, war never changes._

_In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as Vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them – all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed… and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die._

_Because in Vault 101: No one ever enters, and no one ever leaves._

Narrators POV

"It's a girl Catherine! A beautiful baby girl," A man by the name of James Darkholm said.

James Darkholm was a man of great intelligence, which was something rarely found in the Wastes. He had few things to show for it though. He was currently working on Project: Purity, along with several other scientists from a broken down boat known as Rivet City. One of the other scientists was his wife, Catherine Marshall.

What wasn't known by any of the scientists, was Catherine Marshall's upcoming death.

"She's in cardiac arrest!" James shouted. Everything from there was a blur.

About a month later James gave up work on Project: Purity and headed for Vault 101. He hoped that the current overseer, a man named Alphonse Almodovar, would let him in to be their doctor. When he finally got inside he and Almodovar made the promise not to tell the younger people of the vault. It was from then on, the child and James lived in the vault.

Until that fateful day…


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout 3: The Lone Wander's Adventures

A/N I've decided to make this to where you can make the Wanderer however you want. And you can pick her name.

Here's a guide to help you out:

(Y/N)= The name you want to use

(H/C) = Hair Color

(H/L) = Hair Length

(S/C) = Skin Color

(F/A) = Favorite Armor

(F/G) = Favorite Gun

(F/M) = Favorite Melee

The Wanderer will also be a mute.

I will be posting a poll on certain things as certain chapters come up. The first poll should be up soon.

And I am suffering from writers block on my other stories, if you would like to help me it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story!

((Takes place during the quest Escape!))

Chapter 2: Narrators POV.

Alarms rang through out Vault 101. A girl by the name of Amata ran to find her friend (Y/N) Darkholm. Amata ran into the room and shook her friend awake.

"You need to get out of here! My fathers men are coming and…and your father is gone! He left the vault!" Amata said. (Y/N) stood there in shock. She nodded, Amata handed her a gun. A 10mm pistol at that. (Y/N) looked at her friend confused. Amata explained how she stole it from her father. (Y/N) nodded, she quickly gathered her things and ran out the door. 3 guards shot her at. (Y/N) knocked them out with her baseball bat. She ran until she reached the Overseers office. Dodging Radroaches and Officers. She searched the lockers until she found the Overseers password. It was Amata's name. She quickly hacked the computer and opened the tunnel; she downloaded everything on the terminal onto her Pip-Boy 3000. She ran out of the tunnel. Amata met her by the door. Amata bid her good luck and left.

(Y/N) cried as she walked out into the blinding sunlight. She immediately looked at her Pip-Boy and marked the Vault on her map. She looked at one of the files she downloaded, hoping for any kind of lead to her father. There was one labeled "Megaton" she marked the general area on her map and began walking. She walked through a own called Springvale she marked the place on her map and kept walking. She saw the large metal gate that was the out side of Megaton. She ran to the front of them, a robot stood in front and welcomed her. She smiled and walked in. Lucas Simms, the town sheriff, greeted her, she asked him using sign language if he had seen her father. He seemed to understand and shook his head.

"No. But then again I don't keep tabs on every visitor here." He said apologetically, "You might try Moriarty's." He said pointing to a large white sign. The (H/C) girl nodded and looked at the bomb that was clearly visible. She asked why it was there.

"It's been here since the town was built, if you think you can disarm it be my guest. Just try not to blow us up. Alright?" She smiled and nodded. She walked over to the bomb and disarmed it with ease. She walked back to Simms.

"Well I'll be. You disarmed the thing didn't you?" The girl nodded happily. "Well… I don't have much to give you, but here's a few caps and the deed to a house. Feel free to stay just don't cause any trouble." The girl nodded again. Simms pointed her to a store, doctor, and Moriarty's again. She smiled and walked to the store to get a better weapon.


End file.
